The Konquest of The Edenian Prince
by Mrtyrant
Summary: After the Defeat of Shao Kahn and the imprisonment of Shinnok, Raiden finds himself a new pupil under circumstances that he himself couldn't have predicted. This pupil is none other than Jaden Kang, The son of Liu Kang and Kitana. (Complete AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

They have been walking for hours, the night was dark and cold but they kept walking.

"Lord Raiden?". A voice took Raiden off his thoughts.

"Is Something in the matter Jaden?" Raiden asked his companion.

"You still haven't told me where we are going?" The boy of ten asked Raiden.

"You'll know once we get there." Raiden assured.

Raiden was informed that there was nothing more that his pupil could learn at the Wu Shi Academy, so Raiden has to search for a new master for him. Luckily he had someone perfect for the job.**  
**

Raiden and Jaden finally arrived at their destination. A house that belonged to a Master of Kombat, who was currently pass out drunk on the front.

"He smells like vomit." Jaden said while covering his nose. He has no knowledge of the reason why Raiden had taken him there.

"He sure does." Raiden rebuffed. Raiden has a deep respect for this man but he could never get behind his drinking habits.

The two stared at the men for a short amount of time before he finally woke up. he opened his eyes and struggle to stand up before he finally greeted them.

"Hello Bo' Rai Cho." Raiden greeted the man.

"Ha! Raiden, it's you." finally manage to say. "And you are?" he asked Jaden spitting a bit on his face.

"I'm Jaden sir." Jaden greeted the man, with a puzzled look on his face.

After the introduction Bo' Rai Cho invites the two of them to go inside and have something to eat. After a small meal and some more drinking coming from the fat man, questions were finally asked.

"So Raiden, why did you brought this boy?" Bo' Rai Cho asked Raiden.

"Jaden wait outside a bit" Raiden told his pupil.

Jaden didn't answer, he just stood up and left the room.

"I assume you brought the boy here for me to train it but I would like to know why him?" Bo' Rai Cho asked as he gulped more alcohol.

"That boy...Is Liu Kang's son."

The moment Raiden said that Bo' Rai Cho almost choked with his drink and ended up puking every thing on the floor. When he finally finished puking he asked.

"WHAT!?" He asked in disbelief.

"Your heard me right" Raiden answered. "I found out his mother was pregnant of him shortly after Liu kang's death."

"And who is his mother." Bo' Rai Cho asked in full curiosity before he started to gulp alcohol again.

Raiden paused a bit before anwering the master. "His mother was the princess of Edenia, Kitana."

If there was any moment where Bo' Rai Cho almost died by choking on his drink. It was this one.

After finally managing to swallow his own puke, he asked Raiden yet another question.

"Tell me the full story!" Bo' Rai Cho demanded Raiden.

Raiden then started to explain the story of the birth of Jaden Kang.

He explained to Bo' Rai Cho how Liu Kang and Kitana grew close during their battle against Shao Kahn. Then he told him about the attack led by Sindel on the Earthrealm warriors and how Kitana survived the attack thanks to the sacrifice of the already wounded Jade. Raiden then explain that he believes that the boy was conceived during his visit to the Netherrealm to bargain with Quan chi, thought he's not completely sure of it. After his battle of Shao Kahn and the death of Liu Kang, Raiden had helped her through her pregnancy. She named him after her best friend Jade.

"I see. What happend to Kitana?" Bo' Rai Cho asked.

"Shortly after Jaden's birth, Quan chi sent a group of Revenant after her. She was killed and now is herself a Revenant." Raiden explained.

"I see." Bo' Rai Cho repeated. "I could never have guessed, the Boy looks nothing like Liu Kang."

Bo' Rai Cho was right, Jaden was male version of his mother. Raiden himself searched many times for something of Liu Kang on the boy, but he could never find it. The boy was all his mother.

"The boy has been trained under the Wu shi Academy since he could walk." Raiden explained. "But he already learned everything the masters could teach him. So I was wondering if you could train him like you did his father?" Raiden asked.

"HAHAHA!" Bo' Rai Cho Laughed "I'll be dammed if i didn't accept it Raiden."

"Good, I still haven't introduced you to him." Raiden said as he stood up "Let's check on him."

Both then walked outside just to see Jaden with a nervous face.

"It was a accident I swear!" He said to both of them.

When the two finally saw what was the reason of his nervousness they were surprised. Several trees at the back of the house were on fire.

"Don't tell me he?" Bo' Rai Cho asked Raiden in disbelief.

"Yes, he can conjure Liu Kang's fire ."

"How old is he again?" Bo' Rai Cho asked still in disbelief

"Ten."

"Raiden are you telling me that he can use the fire at such a young age?" Bo' Rai Cho still could not believe "Is he really that gifted?"

"I believe he could surpass Liu Kang with the right training." Raiden assured. "That's the reason I came here."

"What are you two talking about?" Jaden asked them.

"Oh right, don't worry about the trees boy." Bo' Rai Cho declared.

"Jaden, this is master Bo' Rai Cho." Raiden finally introduced him "He was one of the Man who trained your father."

"You?" Jaden asked in disbelief since Bo' Rai Cho didn't really strikes him as a master.

"I may not look powerful as Raiden but i can fight boy." Bo' Rai Cho said defensively.

"If you say so." Jaden said with a lot of doubt on his voice. "Would you accept me as your student then?"

"That's the reason I brought you here." Raiden spoke up "I Thought it would be appropriate for you to train under the same master as your father."

"Great, when do we begin?" Both Bo' Rai Cho and Raiden were pleased with the boy's eagerness to get started.

"We'll get started tomorrow." Bo' Rai Cho answered. "I had too much to drink today."

"You look like you have too much to drink everyday sir." Jaden commented.

Bo' Rai Cho just laughed.

"I must go now." Raiden spoke up "But I'll be in touch."

"Goodbye Lord Raiden." Jaden said.

"You too my Boy." Raiden replied before teleporting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Legacy of a Fallen Hero (1/3)  
**

It's has been five months since Raiden left Jaden Kang to train with Master Bo' Rai Cho. Jaden started his training the next day after his arrival, Bo' Rai Cho didn't take easy on him since Jaden assured to Bo' Rai Cho that he wanted to be stronger than his father was. So he trained Jaden in the most intense way possible but Jaden didn't complain or lazed around and did everything his master did. Jaden wore a white shaolin outfit for his training.

Bo' Rai Cho was shocked by the boy in many ways. He was impressed by his level of discipline at such a young age and his willpower, the amount of times Jaden kept going when most would collapse amazed him. Alongside this there was some questions on his mind, and he decided to see if the boy had the answers.

After his daily training ended, Jaden and Bo' Rai Cho both had dinner together.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions Jaden Kang?" Bo' Rai Cho asked his student.

"Yes Master." Jaden answered with a low voice.

"I know it took long for me to ask those questions but." Bo' Rai Cho was trying to find the right words.

"Whatever questions you have you can ask Master." Jaden said while he ate his food.

"Alright. Who else knows about you?." Bo' Rai Cho still wondering why Raiden didn't told him about Jaden sooner.

"If you mean about who my parents are and that I'm their son. Just Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin and now you." Jaden was told by Raiden to never revealed it to anyone.

"And do you have any idea why he keeps this secret?" Bo' Rai Cho kept trying to find the answer but he couldn't think of anything.

"He just said that it was dangerous. But once I overheard him talking with Lord Fujin about... The throne of Outworld I think." Jaden answered.

The moment Jaden said that Bo' Rai Cho understood the reason. Jaden is the heir of Edenia and he's technically Mileena's nephew no matter the circumstances of her creation, which means that he has a claim to the throne of Outworld since to some degree he's technically also Shao Kahn's grandson as well. If Milenna finds out about it.

"I see. Another question, What do you know about your parents?" Bo' Rai Cho was wondering if he knew who his mother was.

"Well... not much really, I know who they were but I don't really know what they were like." Jaden answered.

"Ok, Just one more question?" Jaden was starting to get annoyed but he didn't let it show. "Why do you train so hard?"

"Ummmm..." Jaden was struggling to find a answer. "I want to be strong, so I can help Lord Raiden protect Earthrealm like my father did."

"Very well then." That's all that Bo' Rai Cho said.

* * *

The next day Bo' Rai Cho took Jaden to a village in order to buy some supplies. Though Jaden suspects that by "supplies" he actually means more alcohol.

"Now Jaden, I need you to find something for me." He hands a paper to Jaden.

Jaden takes a good look at the paper and makes a puzzled face. It was a really poor drawing of a medal with a smiling Asian face. "Umm... What exactly is this?"

"It's my Warrior Medallion. I lost it sometime ago." His master tells him.

"May I ask where was the last time you saw it?" Jaden asked.

"It was a busy day, I have passed through alot of places. I went to the Martial arts school,The docks and a house that used to belong to someone I know." He then handed Jaden a map of the city and marked the spots.

Jaden was sure that this was a test and decided to do what he's told. "Alright, I'll see if I can find it."

* * *

The first spot was a Martial arts school.

When Jaden arrived he found the school to be pretty small, but he couldn't really say much about it until he saw it inside. He noticed that there were some children at the front. They were all training the Shaolin fist style.

Jaden saw a bald men standing in front of them, which he assumes it's the master.

He approaches the men while he observes the students.

"Excuse me?" Jaden asked.

"Oh hello, if you came to train you'll have to come back tomorrow." The master declared.

"No Sir. I'm looking for a amulet that my Master lost." Jaden responded and handed the bad drawing.

"Oh I recall seeing this."

"Where?"

"If you beat my best student I'll tell you."

"What?"

Jaden gave him the exact same puzzled look that he made when he first saw the drawing.

"I'm not a fool boy." The bald master stated "This is a Warrior Medallion. It is not a easy task to receive one, so I'm a assuming your master is a skilled warrior."

"Yes" Jaden responded

"Alright then. So I'm sure you wouldn't refuse a challenge." The man challenged

"I guess not." Jaden just wanted to get this over with.

* * *

In few minutes all the students made a circle around Jaden and another boy. The other boy was bigger and a little fatter then he was.

Jaden and the boy made the shaolin fist stance. Jaden had knowledge of several styles but he thought it would be fair to use the same as his opponent.

"Fight." The master said.

The boy charged at Jaden swinging his fists at him. Jaden easily evaded the attacks and threw a kick to his stomach making him fall on his back. He quickly stood up and charged at Jaden again this time trying to kick him. This time Jaden blocked the kick with a hammer fist, then palm strike him at the nose and then he knocked him out with a spinning heal kick to his cheek.

* * *

"So can you tell me now?"

Jaden and the master were outside the village's medic after his fight with the student.

"You fractured his cheekbone." The master complained to him.

"I'm sorry but it was your fault for insisting in this fight to begin with." Jaden himself could see that the boy was not ready for the fight, so it was the master's fault for insisting.

"Fine. I saw a boy with a bow taking it from Bo' Rai Cho's pocket. He went in the direction of the docks." The master said in anger.

"Wait what?, You saw it and didn't say anything!?" Jaden snapped.

"That lazy drunk always act like he's better than all the other masters, he deserved to be stolen." The master denounced.

"Considering that I just beat your best student without much effort, I don't think he's wrong." Jaden retaliated.

"Just get out here." The master Commanded.

Jaden left the man there and made his way to the docks.

* * *

Jaden walked a bit until he finally arrived at the dock, there were some fisherman there and he decided to ask around a bit for information. A boy with a bow took the amulet and that's all Jaden knew. He spend the next hour asking some random fisherman if they had seem a boy with a bow, unfortunately no one seem to have seem him.

Finally at the final house, there is old man sitting at the front on a wooden chair.

"Excuse me?" Jaden asked.

"Huh? What is it?" The old fisherman asked.

"Have you seen a boy with a bow pass through here?" Jaden asked not having much hope that he did.

"You mean Kung Jin."

"Who?" The name seems familiar to Jaden somehow but he can't remember where he heard it.

"Kung Jin is the boy that always carry a bow." The old fisherman affirmed.

"Where can I find him?"

"You seen like a strong boy, could you help me a bit first?" The fisherman asked.

At first Jaden was annoyed by the question but then he saw that the fisherman looked really tired so he decided to help.

"What do you need?"

"Could you deliver these fishes to the local market?" He gave him a back of fishes, it was heavy but Jaden could handle the weight.

"Ok." Jaden didn't questioned in any way.

Jaden lifts the bag to his shoulder and makes his way back to the village. Right now he was seriously regretting accepting to help that old man, but it was too late to complain now. Unfortunately Jaden came a cross some stairs that he forgot were there. "You gotta be kidding me!?". He was cursing himself for forgetting about them.

He quickly climbed the stairs but as slow as he could since a wrong move will cause him to fall down.

While he was almost on the last step, he hears something.

(WHISTLE)

Jaden looks to the side to see where this sound came from. But when he does, he sees a boy wearing a hood with a straight arrow pointing at him.

"Have you been looking for me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1: The Legacy of a Fallen Hero (2/3)  
**

Jaden Kang didn't know what to do about the situation he was in. Right now he was being held at arrow point by the guy he was looking for who looked like a year or two older than him. Jaden was struggling to keep his balance in the stairs due to the fish bag he's carrying but he can't drop it otherwise it might damage the fish that the old men worked hard to catch it. Kung Jin was on the top of a tree and Jaden could tell that he was skilled with that bow.

"Who are you?" Kung Jin asked while still pointing the arrow at him.

"Nobody, I just want the amulet that you stole." Jaden answered.

"You mean this?" He pulls the amulet out of one of his pockets.

"Yes, Give it back." Jaden ordered.

"Why the hell would I do that? This could make me some amount of coin." Kung jin replied.

"It's not yours!" Jaden countered.

"You're a pretty annoying." Kung Jin commented.

After saying that , Kung Jin has shoot the arrow only missing Jaden's head for a few inches but it made him move a bit to the back which caused him fall down due to the weight of the fish bag. Jaden falls flat on his back and starts to roll down the stairs that he was trying to climb. When he finally hit the end of the stairs, Kung Jin spoke again.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Jaden sensed the sarcasm in his voice which made him more angry. "I only missed because I wanted to. So don't come after me again." He spoke with a lot of arrogance in his voice which also angered Jaden. Kung Jin then dropped down from the tree and walked off.

Jaden was struggling to stand up due to the pain he was feeling. He didn't broke anything, at least he thinks he didn't but he's still in pain. Using all of his willpower he lifts himself up and prepares to chase him ignoring the pain. But then he looks at the fish bag that he was thankful that it didn't break due to the fall. As much as he wanted to chase after him, he knew that the old man needed this fish delivered.

* * *

After finally climbing the stairs again, he manage to get to the market and delivering the fish to the man but now he had no idea where did Kung Jin and the amulet had gone. His back was hurting like hell and he really needed to find out if he broke anything. For the next half-hour, Jaden was searching the village for either a healer or a doctor but he was having no such luck. The more he walked, the more the pain increased. But luckily for him, he sees a sigh that says "Healer" and decides to go there.

"Excuse me?" Jaden asked while knocking at the door.

"Cmon in" A voice from inside responded.

Jaden enters and sees a bald man with glasses making some type of powder. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I fell from the stairs that lead to the docks and my is hurts." That's all that Jaden said to the man.

The man simply told Jaden to sit on the small bed close to the table and asked him to take off his shaolin robe. Jaden did as the healer asked and the man started examine his back. He touches it a bit and presses in a few areas to see the damage. Then he goes to the table nearby the bed and starts to make a strange mixture of herbs and a few other things. He then mix it all on a strange colored drink.

"Drink up." The man said while holding a cup.

Jaden decides to comply since the pain was starting to become unbearable. The healer then leaned Jaden down on the bed and said "The medicine I just gave will make you fall asleep but don't worry, the pain will be gone when you wake up." Jaden was a bit skeptical but he decides to trust the man.

With that Jaden starts to feel really tired and decides to sleep.

* * *

Jaden Kang was dreaming, a familiar dream. He had this dream for the first time when he was five years old, a dream where he sees Lord Raiden in a rooftop. But that's all he can remember from this dream when he wakes up.

The image was replaying again but this time, it was clearer. He could see a portal and Raiden looking at it.

"Back from the Netherrealm empty-handed, I see." Jaden hears a man with his hands folded in disgust say. He then starts to walk towards the portal

"Liu Kang! Liu Kang, I now realise what we must do. We must allow Shao Kahn to merge the realms!" Lord Raiden said to the man and Jaden almost gasped.

That man with the red bandana was his father, Liu Kang. Jaden couldn't believe that he finally was seeing him.

"That is insane!" Liu Kang said in return.

"The Elder Gods forbid it without victory in Mortal Kombat. When he does, the Elder Gods' fury will fall upon him." Raiden responded.

Liu Kang shakes his head in denial.

"Defeating Shao Kahn before the merge is but temporary. He will return, bringing Armageddon. I have foreseen it!"

"Enough, Raiden!"

A sound from the portal catches their attention. Shao Kahn is beginning to walk through it.

"He is here." He moves toward the portal but Raiden grabs his arm.

"No! Do as I say! Have faith in the Elder Gods." He releases Liu Kang's arm.

"Have faith in me." Liu Kang shakes his head and starts for the portal. Again Raiden stops him.

"Liu Kang, I cannot let you fight Shao Kahn!"

"Then you are my enemy!"

The two started to fight and Jaden couldn't comprehend what was going on, Raiden said that his father died fighting Shao Kahn. But he never said anything about him and his father fighting each other.

Raiden manages to get an advantage and he knocks Liu Kang to the floor.

"Liu Kang, do not interfere!" Raiden commanded.

Liu Kang get to his feet and rush toward the portal.

"Liu Kang, stop!"

Raiden blasts lightning at Liu Kang's feet to stop him. In response, Liu Kang charges up his fist with his fire. Jaden noticed that his fire was strong than the one that Jaden can do.

"Enough of your madness! If you must die, so be it!" Liu Kang said in anger.

Liu Kang charges forward with the intent of running through Raiden. Raiden generates a shield of lightning. As Kang collides with the shield, the resultant backlash not only blasts Liu Kang with lightning, but his own fire as well.

Jaden could only watch in horror and his father screams as his body is both electrified and scorched at the same time.

* * *

"AAAAAAHH." Jaden screamed as he woke up from a horrible nightmare. He was covered in sweat and was having difficulty breathing.

Jaden was trying to understand what he just saw. "Did Lord Raiden killed my father?" Jaden asked himself.

He looked around the house and noticed that the healer wasn't around. He then looked to the window and realised that it was already dark. But the pain on his back was gone which was a good. Since the healer was not around, he decided to go back to his hunt.

"Kung jin better start to pray cause when I find him." Jaden said to himself in anger. He was also thinking about Raiden. "I need to talk to him after this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1: The Legacy of a Fallen Hero (3/3)  
**

The Night was dark and chilly but it didn't matter to Jaden. All he wanted was to find Kung Jin and get the amulet back, but that was proving to be a difficult task. He had no idea where Kung Jin was or how he could find him. All he knew was that he was angry and confuse. He really wanted to complete this task.

But he didn't know how. All that he could do was walk aimlessly looking for him, at least that's what Jaden thought until he saw something.

A strange flash of light appears in front of Jaden.

"Greetings, Jaden Kang!" A voice came out of this light.

"Who... What are you?" Jaden asked.

"Do not be afraid. I am Damashi. I am an emissary of the elder gods." The voice answered.

"Did Lord Raiden sent you?" Jaden asked.

"No, But who sent me is not important. I can help you find Kung Jin." Damashi said.

"Seriously!? Can you tell me where he is?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, but my help comes with a price. I'll won't ask for repayment today but one day you'll need to return the favor to me." Damashi said.

"Alright Alright, I don't care, just tell me where is he?" Jaden stubbornly asked.

"If you accept. Where were the three locations that Bo' Rai Cho asked you to check?" Damashi answered Jaden.

"Ummm... The Martial arts school, The Docks and ..." Jaden quickly grabbed the map and saw the last spot. "What?! You telling me he was there the whole-" Jaden turned his head back to Damashi but he noticed that he was gone.

He looked back at the map and started to walk to the marked spot.

* * *

Arriving at the location was easy. It was a house outside of the village, the drawing in the map is pretty bad but Jaden blames the fact that Bo' Rai Cho probably drew this map himself. Jaden was angry and really wanted to hurt Kung Jin but he was completely focused on retrieving the warrior's amulet and giving it back to Bo' Rai Cho. But if he decided to make the task harder than it needed to be, than it was on him.

The house was unremarkable but it was a very poor quality.

Jaden had no doubt that he could take Kung Jin in close combat but his bow would be a problem.

Right now Jaden was hiding on the bushes outside of the house checking his surroundings. He was looking for traps or anything that could be used against him. But as Jaden observed, he heard footsteps.

"Are you sure he's here?" Jaden hears a voice.

"Yes, he lives in this house since his father died." He hears another man's voice.

"Don't you mean since you killed him." A man with glasses said.

"That bastard borrow money from me and only the gods know how many others and lost everything by gambling. He killed himself." The other man said.

Jaden just stood there watching the two get closer to the door. When the man with glasses opens it, an arrow pierces the man's neck. Jaden kept watching as the other man put his hand on the neck trying to contain the bleeding but while he did it, another arrow is shot but this time it hits the other man in the chest. Kung Jin then came out of a tree and got close to him.

"I told you not to come back here." Kung Jin said to the dying man. "I don't care about my father's debts, they're not mine."

Jaden stayed still and listened to their conversation. Apparently Kung Jin's father was a gambler and he kept borrowing money from people, then he made a debt with a lot of them and didn't pay up. So they killed him. Tragic story but if that was his excuse to being a thief, Jaden thought it was pathetic.

While he's distracted Jaden decided to make his move. He comes out of the bushes and walks slowly behind him.

"You good for nothing piece of trash." The man with the arrow on the chest said as he struggles to breathe.

Kung jin then shoots another arrow, this time it pierces the man's forehead. But while he did, Jaden got close.

Before he could turn around completely. Jaden grabs Kung jin's bow and pulls it while using the momentum to also toss him with a hip throw. Kung Jin quickly tries to stand up but Jaden throws a push kick on his chest which makes him fall back a bit into the ground. Before he can stand up, Jaden breaks his bow over his knee.

"You again?" Kung Jin said as he stood up.

"You didn't really thought I was going to let go, did you?" Jaden said in return. "Now, show me what you can do." Jaden gets on his fighting stance.

Jaden didn't like using traditional martial arts. He was trying to create his own fighting style which is slightly based on his father's but with some additions.

Kung Jin made a very sloppy fighting stance that looked like a pathetic attempt at the **Shaolin Kung Fu **stance**.**

Then he charged at Jaden who just stood still waiting for him. Kung Jin tried to attack him with his fists but Jaden easily parried the punches before doing a Back Sweep Kick that makes him fall into the floor.

"Not so tough without your bow?" Jaden mocks him a bit.

"Screw you." Kung Jin grabs and tosses a rock into Jaden's head but he simply moves his head to the side in order to evade it. But when he did, Kung Jin tackled him into the floor which Jaden only pushed him off with his right leg before standing up.

"Throwing a rock? is that the best you can do?" Kung Jin in rage stood back up and charged at him again. He tried to punch him with a very sloppy punch that Jaden just moved his head back to evade before hitting him with a right uppercut,a left hook to the stomach and then finally finishing him with a right hook to the jaw.

Jaden starts to search the now knockout Kung Jin to find the warrior's amulet. But then he hears a noise from the same bushes that he was hiding in it. "Who's there?" He kept hearing the noise and waiting for whoever it was to show themselves. When it finally did, it was just his Master.

"Master Bo' Rai Cho?" Jaden asked as his drunken master was getting out of the bushes. But then he came to a conclusion. "You were watching me the whole time weren't you?"

"As a matter of fact I did." Bo' Rai Cho said before gulping more alcohol. Then he reached his pocket and showed Jaden the Warrior's amulet.

"What!? You already retrieved?" Jaden complained in a deep frustration. "I thought you were testing me?"

"It was a test. But you weren't the one being tested." Bo' Rai Cho said.

Jaden then looked down to the still knocked out on the floor Kung Jin."Him?"

"Yes."

"But why?" Jaden asked in curiosity.

"I'll explain to you back home, but now we need to take him there." Bo' Rai Cho said while pointing at Kung Jin.

Jaden didn't ask any question and started to walk.

"We need to take him too."

"If you're waiting for me me to carry him, you going to rot in the spot." Jaden said.

Bo' Rai Cho just sighted and picked Kung Jin off the floor and the two made their way to Bo' Rai Cho's home.

* * *

After a considerable walk. Jaden and Bo' Rai Cho who was carrying a unconscious Kung Jin finally arrived at the house, only for Jaden to be surprised to see Raiden waiting at the front.

"I assume that this was not what you were planning?" Raiden said to Bo' Rai Cho

"It was part of the plan, though I wasn't expecting to have been so effective." Bo' Rai Cho answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Jaden asked in a small frustration.

Bo' Rai Cho looked at Raiden before taking Kung Jin inside.

"You see Jaden." Raiden started to explain "Kung Jin is the nephew of Kung Lao, who was one of my previous pupils alongside your father."

"I know who Kung Lao is. He was a descendant of the great Kung Lao." Jaden said. "But I have to say, from legend to a thief. That shows how low things can get."

"Don't judge him. There's always a chance for a brighter future." Raiden assured Jaden.

"So what's the plan. You gonna try to convince him to join the Wu Shi Academy?" Jaden asked.

"Yes but not right now." Raiden said. "For now, I'll like him him to remain her and train under Bo' Rai Cho like you."

"Are you telling me that he's going to live here?" Jaden asked in frustration.

"Yes" That was all that Raiden said.

"Oh man." Jaden whined a bit.

"I'll return tomorrow to talk to him." Raiden said before teleporting away.

"Wait!" Jaden called before Raiden disappeared in a flash of lighting. Jaden forgot to ask him about his father's death that he saw it on that vision. He's going to have to wait until tomorrow for a explanation.

The sun was already rising and he was very hungry. So he entered the house to see if Bo' Rai Cho brought anything that wasn't alcohol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2: Secrets of Deception (1/2)  
**

Jaden Kang was sitting on the table having breakfast. He couldn't fall back to sleep after yesterday, Kung Jin haven't waken yet. But Jaden didn't care, he just focused on his food. A bowl of rice and a bit of fish. Bo' Rai Cho was just sitting on the other side drinking more alcohol. Jaden himself was always shocked on how much his fat master could drink.

Jaden couldn't stop thinking on what he saw on that dream. His father dying in that horrific matter, and the worse part was that it was Raiden that killed. The doubt wouldn't leave him or seize so he didn't know what to do.

"Master?" Jaden called Bo' Rai Cho.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something." Jaden decided to ask Bo' Rai Cho about his father's death.

"Ask away."

"It's about my-" Jaden was about to ask but out of no where, one of the doors slide open.

Kung Jin woke up.

"Oh, Good morning Kung Jin." Bo' Rai Cho greeted him.

Jaden just ignored him and kept eaten. Unfortunately for him, Kung Jin charged at him once again. But Bo' Rai Cho was quick to grab Kung Jin.

"AHGH! Let me go!" Kung Jin ordered.

Jaden only stood there unfazed by the situation, but he did found it bit funny.

Kung Jin kept trying to break free from Bo' Rai Cho which was becoming hilarious to him.

Jaden finally finished his plate and stood up.

"I'm going outside a bit." Jaden told Bo' Rai Cho.

"Keep practicing that kick I taught you the other day." Bo' Rai Cho replied as he kept on holding Kung Jin.

Jaden nods his head before going outside.

"AHHR! Let go!" Kung Jin yelled again as Jaden made his way outside.

"If I let you go, he'll only knock you out one more time." Bo' Rai Cho tried to explain to Kung Jin but he kept trying to break free.

Bo' Rai Cho decides to give up and just lets the boy go. But that causes him to fall on to the floor the moment he does.

"Oh boy, this will be more difficult than I expected.." Bo' Rai Cho complained.

"Shut up fat man!" Kung Jin replied.

"I may be fat boy, but I'm still quicker than you." Bo' Rai Cho noted.

Kung Jin stood up and grabbed the bottle that Bo' Rai Cho was drinking early and attempted to toss it on his head. But Bo' Rai Cho grabbed in mid air and started to gulped down again.

"You have a nice aim." Bo' Rai Cho praised him. "But your fighting skills could use some work."

"Why did you brouth me here?" Kung Jin questioned. "I already told you that I was not interested in whatever you were going to offer."

"I? I don't want anything boy, I just want you to speak to the one we're waiting for." Bo' Rai Cho clarified.

Kung Jin looked confused but then he took a look outside where Jaden Kang was trying to do the kick that he was taught by Bo' Rai Cho but his form was still a bit sloppy.

"YOU NEED TO JUMP HIGHER." Bo' Rai Cho yelled to Jaden Kang.

Jaden quickly heard the advice and started to make his jump as high as he can.

"What the hell is he doing." Kung Jin said as he sees Jaden jumping and move his leg really fast.

"Believe it or not, his father could do it higher." Bo' Rai Cho pointed out. Though it was a unfair comparison cause Liu Kang was older than Jaden Kang when he went to train under him.

* * *

In a Unknown part of the Netherrealm. A familiar figure approaches a certain Demon.

"Speak."

"It's done sir."

"And the boy?"

"I gave him something for him to sleep deeply before showing him the vision that you instructed."

"Good."

"Sir, what about our agreement?"

"You will receive it as soon as I have no more need of you."

"But sir, why do you need me to spy on a child?"

"Because for some reason, The Dragon King is interested in this boy."

"The Dragon King!?"

"He's also the God of Thunder's new pupil."

"Sir, I"

"Enough! If it weren't for me, you're soul would still be rotten in the deep layers of the Netherrealm. You'll do as I say!"

"Yes Sir."

"Now Go back!"

The Demon decided to sat down after this conversation. But unfortunately the silence that he was seeking was short lived.

"Speak."

"Is it truth that the child was approached by the Dragon King?" The Oni Tormentor Drahmin asked.

"Apparently he appeared to the child using a avatar called Damashi." The Demon was no other than the most powerful sorcerer and necromancer in the Netherrealm, Quan Chi. "He has used this trick to fool a man named Shujinko years ago.

"But what could Onaga possible want from Kitana's and Liu Kang's offspring?" Drahmin asked his master.

"I do not know." Quan Chi replied. "But that old fool will spy on him for the time being."

"But what-" Drahmin attempted to ask another question.

"Enough questions." Quan Chi cut him before he could finish. "Find Moloch and finish that task I have ordered."

* * *

Back at Bo' Rai Cho's home.

Bo' Rai Cho managed to convince Kung Jin to wait until Raiden arrived to speak with him. But Kung Jin became quickly bored with the wait. All he did was watch Bo' Rai Cho drink and Jaden Kang train for hours. He finally decided to take a nap while he waited.

Jaden on the other hand was busy. Right now he was trying to learn one of his father's signature moves.

**The Bicycle Kick.**

But the task of learning the technique was not a easy one.

"You almost getting the hang of it."

Jaden heard a voice talking from behind him. It was that same flash of light that helped him find Kung Jin.

"It's you." Jaden spoke. "It's Damashi isn't it, Thank you very much for the help." Jaden bowed a bit.

"It was no trouble." Damashi replied to him.

"I guess, you want me to return the favor?" Jaden asked.

"Not exactly." Damashi explained. "I actually came here to give you a gift."

"A gift?" Jaden was confused.

Out of nowhere, Jaden started to feel a strange feeling surrounding his body. A warn sensation that he didn't know how to explain. It was like his entire body was both cold and warn.

"What did you do to me?" Jaden asked.

"Don't be afraid, Jaden Kang. I just bestow upon you a great power..." Damashi explained to him. "The ability to absorb the fighting skills from any fighter you encounter."

"Any fighting skills?" Jaden couldn't believe what he just heard. "But why would you give me something like this?"

"Let's just say that you have a special destiny."

"A special destiny?"

"I must go now. We will meet again." Damashi spoke before vanishing.

Jaden only stood there trying to understand what just happened. He had a lot of questions in his mind.

Who or what was Damashi? He was having a hard time believing that he was a emissary of the Elder Gods. Specially considering that he was sure that Raiden would know if the Elder Gods wanted something from Jaden. Raiden always instructed Jaden to not be too trusting towards others. He must ask Raiden if he knows anything about this Damashi.

Another thing that was on Jaden's mind was this power that Damashi just gave him. Absorb the fighting skills from any fighter. Jaden would need to test it later.

Right now all he wanted was go back to training. He attempts to use the** Bicycle Kick **one more time but unfortunately he fell on his back one more time.

"Today is gonna be a long day." He spoke while still laying on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone have any question or criticism about this story. Feel free to message me about it. **

**A special thanks to everyone that follow and favorite my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 2: Secrets of Deception (2/2)  
**

Two hours has passed and Jaden was still falling on performing the Bicycle kick. So much after he fell on the ground for the eleventh time, he didn't bother standing up again. He was just too tired and honestly, the snoring from Bo'Rai Cho and Kung Jin weren't exactly helping. Even after so many failures, Jaden Kang refuses to quit. But his concentration wasn't exactly on top, especially after the visit he received from Damashi. He's still trying to understand a few things.

Why was a emissary of the Elder Gods want something from him? He was already the **God** of Thunder's pupil, like his father before him. Jaden was having some doubts about this whole thing. His desire to speak with Raiden just increased with all this doubts and questions on his head. Another thing that he couldn't understand was, what exactly is this gift that Damashi gave him. "The ability to absorb the fighting skills of any fighter you encounter." was what he said to him. Jaden needed to test that out.

He could wake up Kung Jin to a fight but Jaden knew it would be a waste of time, Kung Jin's fighting ability was mediocre at best. He relied too much on his bow. One of the first lessons he ever got when he started his training was, never rely too much on a weapon. Weapons can be broken or taken away from you, which was exactly what Jaden did on his fight with Kung Jin. He took the bow away and he was pretty much useless without it. But even so, Jaden had to admit that Kung Jin was a pretty good archer. The shot he used to make him fall down the stairs was pretty accurate and the ones he shot at those man back in his house.

Master Bo'Rai Cho was also not an option, because when he starts to snore so loud, it means he won't wake up, no matter what Jaden does.

Jaden decided that thinking about it too much would only give him a headache. He stood up from the ground in order to try again.

But when he was about to attempt the technique one more time. A flash of thunder appeared right in front of the house. Jaden knew exactly what that meant.

He quickly made his way to the house, walk past his drunken master and the thief and walk straight towards the front entrance. The moment he opened it reveled just the person that he wanted to see.

"Hello, Jaden." Raiden greeted him.

"Lord Raiden." Jaden bowed a bit.

"Where is Bo'Rai Cho?"

"Pass out drunk." Jaden quickly responded. "Kung Jin also decided to take a nap."

"I need to speak with him, so this nap will be cut short."

"Lord Raiden, I need to tell you something." Jaden decided to be direct.

"What is it?"

"Did you kill my father?"

Raiden was surprised by that question. "Jaden, why are you asking me this?"

"I had a dream, of you and my father fighting in a rooftop, I saw Shao Kahn entering through a portal while you two fought." Jaden reconized that it was Shao Kahn in his dream because he recognized the helmet. It fit the description that the monks told him, so it had to be Shao Kahn. "The fight ended with my father being burned."

Raiden stayed quiet for a bit. "You need to understand." Raiden told him. "Your father has lost his faith in me due to several mistakes that I made during our battle against Outworld." Raiden explained to him. "I received some visions from the future-"

"Vision from the future?" Jaden interrupted him to ask.

"Yes, my amulet started to show me images, images of possible outcomes in the battle." Raiden told him.

"What kind of outcomes." Jaden was curious.

"Your father beating Shang Tsung." Raiden quickly told him. "But it also showed me, the death of allies, deaths that I attempted to prevent." Raiden said with a saddened look. "But I failed."

Jaden needed to know. "And my father?"

"Liu Kang had become enraged with me, the death of Kung Lao and your mother's near demise at the hand of queen Sindel, made him lose his trust in me." Raiden continued to explain to Jaden. "So he decided to confront Shao Kahn himself. But the amulet then showed me, what would happen if your father faced him. It would have stopped Shao Kahn, but only temporarily." Raiden had finished his explanation. "When I tried to reason with him, he attacked me and we fought, and the result was his death." There was a certain amount of pain in his expression that Jaden couldn't help but notice. "It was one of my biggest regrets but you need to understand that I didn't mean it to end it like that."

Jaden could tell that Raiden was being sincere and didn't really want to judge him for what happened. "I... I believe you." It was all that Jaden said.

"Jaden, was there anything else? Besides this dream I mean." Raiden asked him.

"Well, I received a visit from someone or something, claiming to be a emissary of the Elder gods." Jaden decided to come clean about that.

"What?" Raiden asked in confusion.

"He said that his name was Damashi."

Raiden eyes widen when Jaden said that name.

"Jaden, listen to me." Raiden knelled down to look at his eyes, which surprised Jaden because Raiden never did that. "This Damashi is not a Emissary of anything, he's Onaga the deceiver."

"What? Onaga, The Dragon King?" Jaden asked in deep confusion. "I knew, there was something off about that thing."

"Jaden, what did he want with you?" Raiden asked in worry.

"He gave me a gift or at least I think it was supposed to be a gift.

"What kind of gift?"

"The ability to absorb the fighting skills from any fighter I encounter." Jaden explained to him.

"So he gave it to you as well." Raiden spoke.

"What?"

"Do you remember master Shujinko?"

Raiden once took Jaden to visit a master called Shujinko. The two didn't really spoke but Jaden could tell that he was a skilled warrior.

"Yes."

"You see, when Shujinko was a young man, he was also visited by Damashi and was given the same ability." Raiden explained to him. "This ability is quite unique, you don't only absorb a technique or a fighting style, Jaden." He spoke to Jaden. "You can also absorb special abilities with it."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked Raiden, now in full curiosity.

"When Shujinko received this ability, he went on a Journey and meet up with several skilled warriors." Raiden started to tell Shujinko story to Jaden. "He was able to do abilities that only a few possess, like the ability to control, shape and manipulate ice."

"Wait, are you telling me that master Shujinko got the ability to do Cryomancy just by fighting a Cryomancer?" Jaden couldn't believe it. Though he spent most of his time training, Jaden was a well educated boy, he knew a lot about the other realms. He knows about Cryomancers because they were a race native of Edenia.

"Yes, It's quite of a unique ability." Raiden himself was thinking about the possibilities that this could open for Jaden. He doesn't like the fact that it was a gift from Onaga, but he can make sure that Jaden will not be manipulated like Shujinko was. Jaden was already on his way to become like his father, and things can only get better with this kinda of ability on his hands. Shujinko became a exceptional warrior because of it and Bo'Rai Cho told Raiden that Shujinko was just average before he received that ability. "We better inform this to Bo'Rai Cho and I still have to speak with Kung Jin."

Jaden just nodded.

* * *

"Onaga!?" Bo'Rai Cho spoke after spitting out his drink.

Jaden and Raiden entered the house and the first thing that Jaden did was kick his master's large belly to wake him up. Raiden then informed of him about Jaden's encounter with Damashi, who was in fact Onaga. Then Raiden informed him about the ability to copy that he gave Jaden.

"My boy, you should have told me about this visit you received." Bo'Rai Cho started to lecture Jaden.

"Sorry Master." Jaden gave it a little bow alongside the apology.

"You're forgiven, but we need to test the extent of this ability." Bo'Rai Cho told Jaden. "Let's go outside while Raiden speaks to him." Bo'Rai Cho stands up from where he was sitting down and walks towards the back entrance and signals Jaden to follow.

Jaden does what he's told, he bows to Raiden before following Bo'Rai Cho. Leaving Raiden and Kung Jin alone.

"Whatever are you going to say or offer, I'm not interested." Kung jin said as soon as the two were alone.

"One of the descendants of the great Kung Lao, reduced to a common thief." Raiden spoke in a very serious tone. "And easily beaten by a younger boy." Jaden was ten years old while Jin was eleven.

Raiden himself couldn't help but take a good look at Kung Jin. He resembled his uncle, Kung Lao a bit, he has a few of his features. Then he started to make comparisons between Him and Jaden. Liu Kang and Kung Lao were distant cousins, making Jaden Kang and Kung Jin the same. Though Raiden had to admit that the two didn't have any similarity in appearance. Jaden has inherited much of his mother's beauty. He's almost inhumanly handsome, even by Edenian standards. Kung Jin on the other hand had a more common appearance. Jaden had short and shaggy hair, while Kung Jin had long hair that he tied in a pony-tail.

"Screw you." Kung Jin angrily rebuffed. "It's your fault my family got ruined."

"Kung Lao's death is one of my biggest regrets." Raiden calmly talked back to him. "But how could it possibly be my fault that your mother felt ill or that your father has lost your family's fortune in gambling?"

"You could have stopped him."

"Believe me, I tried. But your father was a exceptionally stubborn man." Raiden did tried but it was in vain. "Kung Jin, I know you were doing what you were doing to get by, but your better than this." Raiden approached him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Join the Shaolin. Like Kung Lao before you."

"I'm not a warrior, not like him." Kung Jin spoke while looking down.

"Your fighting skills could definitely use some work, that's why you're here." Raiden signaled him to follow him. Both of them went to the back yard of the house where Jaden Kang and Bo'Rai Cho were fighting. Both of them were using short staffs. Raiden was sure that Bo'Rai Cho was testing the ability that Onaga has given to Jaden by teaching the style of Jojutsu which Bo'Rai Cho is pretty skilled at. Jaden was struggling, since it was the first time that he picked up that weapon. "That's why a brouth you here, you see Bo'Rai Cho was the one that trained you uncle."

"That lazy drunk trained him?"

"Drunk, absolutely. Lazy, no" Raiden quickly responded as the two observe.

"What about him?" He asked while pointing at Jaden.

"That boy, is the son of Liu Kang."

"What?" Kung Jin was surprised. He heard stories about Liu Kang, how he was the one who finally defeated Goro and avenged his ancestor.

"Yes, after Liu Kang's death and his mother dying soon after, I took care of him and made sure that he was trained just like his father."

The two observing the fight and watched Jaden getting the hang of the style. But unfortunately he was defeat it by Bo'Rai Cho. After dropping the staffs, they make their way back to Raiden and Kung Jin.

"So?" Raiden asked.

"Yes, no one normal could have got the hang of it so quickly." Bo'Rai Cho explained. "After a few more fight, I think he could master it." He was sure of it.

"And you Jaden?"

"I was clueless at the start, but then it just felt natural." Jaden spoke to them. "Like the first time, I learned how to kick and now I throw them like it's nothing." He was having a hard time describing. "It's so strange."

"No doubt, but it will definitely prove useful to your training." Bo'Rai Cho spoke up. "And what about you Kung Jin? Did you make up your mind about Raiden's offer?" Bo'Rai Cho asked him.

"I... I don't know." Kung Jin was considering but he wasn't sure yet.

"Listen boy, Your uncle was just like that when he came here for the first time." Bo'Rai Cho started to speak. "The same thing I told him, I will tell you now. If you want to be something more than the ancestor of a great warrior, you gotta work hard and earn it." Bo'Rai Cho told him. "And in my personal opinion, this is much better then being a common thief who gets beaten by a boy younger then him."

Jaden chucked a bit at that. Kung Jin looks at him with a angry face.

"Sorry, but he's right." Jaden apologized. "Won't you rather train and be a great warrior like your uncle than being a scum who steals from people."

"He got you there boy." Bo'Rai Cho spoke afterwords.

Kung Jin pauses a bit.

"Ok." He said after a short pause.

"Great, you're training will start after supper." Bo'Rai Cho said before entering the house.

"I must go now." Raiden spoke. "Be well Kung Jin." He said to him.

"Thanks."

"You too my boy, and if you get another one of those visits, tell Bo'Rai Cho." Raiden said to Jaden.

Jaden nodded. "Until next time, Lord Raiden."

Raiden nodded as well before teleporting like he always does.

Jaden then approches Kung Jin and extends his hand. "Jaden Kang." He introduces himself.

"Kung Jin." He shakes his hand.

"Sorry about your face." Jaden was apologizing for the bruise that was on Kung Jin's cheek.

"Sorry for making you fall down those stairs too." Kung Jin also apologizes.

"We better go inside, I think Master Bo'Rai Cho passed out from drinking." Jaden said as he sees Bo'Rai Cho on the ground snoring again.

"Is that fat guy really a master?" Kung jin asked in frustration as he follows Jaden inside the house.

* * *

**A/N: About the whole Kung Jin being Kung Lao's nephew rather than his cousin is because on one of Kung Lao's intros in Mk11, Kung Lao said that he was his nephew. I honestly prefer him being his nephew than cousin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 3: C****ontinent of Fire (1/3)**

"I was a fool, I had been deceived that I had been working for a greater good, I was in fact an unknowing tool of a greater evil."

The thunder god was standing in a room on the Kang Temple with master Shujinko. After revelation that Onaga has appeared to Jaden and granted him the same ability that he granted Shujinko. Raiden decided to go seek advice from the man itself.

"And now you're telling me that he attempted to use the same trick on the heir of Earthrelm's chosen one."

"Yes, I'm afraid of that being the case." Raiden told him. "But luckily, I made sure that Jaden knew that it was a attempted of deceive."

"That is good, but what exactly do you want from me?" Shujinko asked Raiden as he sipped a cup of tea.

"You're the only other person in existence to have this sort of ability." Raiden explained to him. "I need to know the full extend and capability of this power in order to know the best way to utilize it in Jaden's training."

"I see." He finished his tea before speaking. "There isn't much to say, the ability is what it is." He told him as he put the cup down. "He fights someone, he gets his abilities, but there's a catch."

"A catch?"

"He won't mastered the ability right away, he might learn how to manipulate wind or fire, or how to throw a certain attack from a martial art, but he will still need to train it in order to master it." Shujinko explained to him. "The ability will help him learn faster though, when Bo' Rai Cho, it only took me a few years to learn everything he had to teach but I admit, without the ability it would have took me decades to learn everything." Shujinko was just a average warrior before he received the ability.

"So, what do you suggest I do?" Raiden asked.

"He will finish his training with Bo' Rai Cho sooner than you expected, that's for sure." Shujinko bluntly told him. "So I suggest that after he finishes, you'll find him a new master." Shujinko suggested. "And when he finishes the training with that master, find a new one."

"Just like that."

"Whatever training he receives, he will mastered sooner than a normal student." He told him. "Especially since little Jaden is already a naturally skilled warrior like his father."

After hearing, Raiden started to think who could take Jaden to after he completed his training with Bo' Rai Cho. After a small pause Raiden managed to come up with three candidates. Though it would be hard to convince two of them to take Jaden as a student.

* * *

**Five months later.**

Jaden Kang was currently doing one of Bo' Rai Cho's trainings.

"Alright, a low and a high kick followed by a spinning heel kick and then finished with a flying kick." Bo' Rai Cho was teaching Jaden some combinations that his father was fond of.

Jaden easily does the combo on the training dummy.

"Very good." Bo' Rai Cho praised. "Your flying kick got a lot better, just a little more practice and you master it in no time." Bo' Rai Cho explained. He then turned to his other student. "Alright Kung Jin, do it one more time." Training Kung Jin wasn't as head of a task as Bo' Rai Cho have predicted. It was the same as training Kung Lao with a few differences. While he managed to teach Kung Jin a few moves, he realised that his hand-to-hand combat skills would never passed from average but he did demonstrated a great talent for wielding a bo staff. So Bo' Rai Cho decided to focuses more on that.

Kung Jin obeys and does the combos. A five hit attack.

"Great job." Bo' Rai Cho praised. "I'm going back to the house to prepare the dinner, you two practice a bit more while I'm at it." He tells his students before walking inside his home.

The moment he was out of sight, Kung Jin approached Jaden. "I bet eleven koins that he will pass out before he finishes cooking."

"No bet, he hasn't drink anything since morning, it's pretty obvious." Jaden answered.

The two ended laughing at that. In the last five months the two of them became quite close, always joking about Bo' Rai Cho's drunk habits.

Fortunately, it proved out that it was half correct. He did drank a lot but he didn't passed out. Which was good enough since they got to eat early then usual.

Currently they were having a conversation about which weapon should Jaden specialize himself with. Bo' Rai Cho explained that his father was great with Nunchaku. But Jaden was more interested in swords. Though he wouldn't reject a lesson on how to use a nunchaku. Although he would probably learn quickly because of the ability that he received from Onaga.

Unfortunately, their conversation was interrupted by someone bashing into the house in a deep hurry. Jaden quickly recognized the individual as the boy who he fought on the day he met Kung Jin.

"Master Bo' Rai Cho!" The boy yelled as soon as he approached them.

"What is it?" Bo' Rai Cho asked in a calming tone as he drank more.

"Monsters are attacking the village!" The boy yelled in a desperation tone.

"Monsters?" Kung Jin asked in a disbelief tone.

"What kind of monsters?" Jaden asked.

"They're all big and savage like animals!" He screamed again.

Bo' Rai Cho just finished gulping down his drink before standing up. "Alright boys, let's check."

Jaden quickly stood up but Kung Jin hesitated a bit. "What if there is really monsters?" He asked them.

"If so, shoot them with your bow." Jaden was quick to say in return. "Now come on, I didn't know you were a coward."

"I'm Not!" Kung Jin quickly stood up and grabbed his bow.

"HAHA! That's the spirit boy." Bo' Rai Cho laughed as they all prepared to go. "You wait here." He tells to the boy who came to warn them.

* * *

"You don't really think there are really any monsters, do you?" Kung Jin asked Jaden.

"Did you saw the way he was screaming?" Jaden pointed out. "Did he looked like he was lying?"

"Some people are really good Liers Jaden." Kung Jin pointed out as well.

"You're right Kung Jin, but I have to agree with Jaden." Bo' Rai Cho added. "That level of desperation is not the type someone can fake just like that."

"What do you think it's attacking the village?" Kung Jin asked.

"I'm not sure." Bo' Rai Cho answered. "Big and savage like animals it's not exactly a good description."

The three walked a bit more before arriving at the village. But the moment they got close they started to feel a strange smell.

"What's this smell?" Jaden asked.

"AHH! It's smells horrible!" Kung Jin said as he covered his nose.

"This is not good." Bo' Rai Cho added

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"There's only one place that I know of that smells like this." Bo' Rai Cho explained.

"Where?" Kung Jin asked.

"The Netherrelm." Bo' Rai Cho spoke as he walked faster towards the village.

Jaden Kang and Kung Jin on the other hand looked at each other in confusion before following behind their master.

The three walked as fast as they could until they arrived at the village which they noticed to have it's gate closed. And as they got closer, the horrible smell that they felt got stronger.

"By the elder gods!" Jaden said as he covered his nose because of the near unbearable smell.

"OWW! Dammit!" Kung Jin spoke as he also covered his nose.

"What is going on in here?" Bo' Rai Cho who didn't seemed to be too bothered by the smell said.

"If there were monsters attacking, shouldn't we be hearing screams or something like that?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, we should." Bo' Rai Cho answered.

"How are we going to get in with the gate closed?" Kung Jin asked them. "It's not like there is another entrance, unless you two know a way to climb the walls."

All three of them tried to look for another way into the village but they couldn't seem to find any. But suddenly Kung Jin sees someone on the top of the roof covering the gate. "Hey look." Kung Jin spoke as he points at the figure.

Jaden and Bo' Rai Cho managed to see it too.

"Hey there!" Kung Jin yelled.

"Jin wait!" Jaden tried to stop him but it was too late.

As soon as whoever was on the top of the gate saw them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It roared at them at them like it was some type of animal. Suddenly as soon as it roared at them, a group of other figures jumped over the gate and descended towards them. And as soon as they landed on the ground.

The three could only watch in horror.

"Onis." Bo' Rai Cho said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 3: C****ontinent of Fire (2/3)**

"Move, Jin! Move!" Jaden yelled to his friend.

As soon as the group of Onis from the Netherrelm appeared, their master told them to run. They did without excitation. The two of them ran like crazy without looking back. Kung Jin then looked back. Only to see, two of them running after them. "Ahh! They're coming after us!" Kung Jin cried as he tried to run faster.

"Then keep running!" Jaden cried in return.

The two friends just kept running and running until they arrived back at the house. Jaden knew that Bo' Rai Cho had weapons in his home, which was something that he was in need right now. "Jin, get on the roof and try to shoot them with your arrows. I'm going to try to find a weapon on the inside." Jaden told him.

"I don't think arrows are going to work." He argued.

"Jin, just do it!" Jaden yelled.

"Alright, alright." Kung Jin then did a wall run on the wall and climbed to the top of the roof of Bo' Rai Cho's home. He prepared his bow to shoot at the approaching Oni as Jaden ran inside to look for weapons.

The moment that Jaden entered the house, he noticed something. The boy that came to warn them about the monsters was nowhere to be found. Which Jaden was confused. Unfortunately, he had no time to think about it as he had to find a weapon to defend himself against the Onis. Luckly, Bo' Rai Cho has quite the arsenal inside the shack on the back of the house.

"Jaden! Would you hurry up!" He heard Kung Jin yelling as he search it.

Kung Jin was trying his best to keep to two Oni away but his arrows were having little to no effect on them. Suddenly, Jin was out of arrows and the Onis charged at him. "Dammit!" He yelled as the Oni jumped towards him.

But right before the Oni landed on him. Jaden showed up and pierced him with a Naginata.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The Oni growl as it got pieced with the blade. Jaden then pushed the blade forward on the Oni's chest. Jaden then pulled the blade off it's chest, and the Oni fell off the roof into the ground.

Kung Jin breathed in relief as he sees the Oni fall. "Dammit."

"It's not over yet." Jaden reminded him as he sees the other Oni approach. He prepared the Naginata for an attack.

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Bo' Rai Cho asked himself as he took a sip from his bottle. It didn't took long for Bo' Rai Cho to dispatch of the group of Onis that attacked the town. Bo' Rai Cho needed to contact Raiden. But first he needs to check on the city for survivors. Bo' Rai Cho wasn't much worried about Jaden Kang and Kung Jin as he believed that they could handle those Onis that chased after them.

He walked towards the gates of the village in order to check the situation there. "Oh no." Bo' Rai Cho spoke as he saw several corpses on the street. He walked a bit more to check for survivors.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find any. No man, woman or child alive All that he managed to find were corpses. Even after searching the whole city for it.

Bo' Rai Cho only had one thought on his mind. "Why?" He knew that those Onis didn't just appeared there.

"H-Help..." Bo' Rai Cho heard someone say.

* * *

"Man." That was all that Jaden Kang could say.

Him and Kung Jin were sitting on the ground panting after their fight with the Oni. The other one was more difficult to take down than the other one. As the moment that Jaden prepared to attack, it grew winds out of nowhere and started to fly around, making it difficult for Jaden to attack him. Him and Jin had to evade it's attacks for a while. Luckily, Kung Jin got himself some more arrows and managed to hit one of the Oni's winds. Jaden then finished it off by piecing it's head with the Naginata.

"I see that the two of you are quite skilled." The two boys heard someone saying to them. The quickly got up and prepared themselves. They turn they're gaze to see who it was. When they turned around, they were suprised, it was obviously another Oni but this one was different. He looked like a man ,he wields an iron club mounted on his right arm, has a sword lodged into his left shoulder and wears a mask.

"Who are you?" Kung Jin asked.

"My name... is Drahmin." He replied.

"Drahmin? The warlord?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, it's been long time, since I was called that."

"Jaden, what the hell are you talking about?" Kung Jin asked.

"I read about him once." Jaden explained. "He was a cruel human warlord in Outworld. For his crimes, he died and was exiled to the Netherrealm where his body and soul were to be tortured for all eternity."

"As the years dragged on, I fell further and further into insanity until my humanity was lost altogether. I eventually accepted my fate and submitted to the power of the Netherrealm, re-emerging from the depths of the Netherrealm as Drahmin: the Oni Tormentor." Drahmin completed the story.

"Yeah, right. What exactly does

the Oni Tormentor wants with us?" Kung Jin asked.

"Your souls." He answered.

"Well, come and try to get it then." Kung Jin replied as he aimed his bow at him.

As the two friends prepared for battle. But they heard very loud sounds coming from the back of the house and heavy tremors shaking the ground. Then, they widened their wyes in horror. When a massive, lumbering three-eyed Oni carrying a massive chained orb comes from behind the house.

"Allow me to introduce my partner, Moloch." Drahmin spoke and Moloch just made a small growl.

Jaden and Kung Jin just stood still for a bit. Until Jaden threw the Naginata at Moloch, who just broke it in two using the orb on his hand. "Run!" Jaden yelled at Kung Jin, who happily complied. But the moment that the two did, Moloch let a very loud roar and started to chase after the two.

The two friends entered the house to try to get to the shack to grab more weapons. But Moloch quickly got inside by destroying the main door. He then attempts to swing the orb on the boys, but they quickly jump out of the way and the orb crashes into a wall instead, but the impact causes part of the house to collapse. Moloch tries to swing again at Jaden's direction, who in response, rolls out of the way, causing the orbs to hit the floor instead. But the impact was so great that caused a small tremors on the ground. Then he widely swing the orb at Kung Jin, who jumped over the orb.

Jaden Kang got up a decided to throw a fire ball on Moloch's face. "HEY!" He yelled to get his attention.

When Moloch turned his head, Jaden launched a fire ball that landed right on his face. Which Jaden was sure that he got one of his eyes.

"Come on!" He yelled to Kung Jin.

Kung Jin then ran pass Moloch, who started to swing his arms widely in an attempt to hit them. He and Jaden run through the back door of the house to make their way to the shack.

Jaden looks back and sees Drahmin approaching before Moloch pass through one of the wall of the house.

Unfortunately for the two boys. The moment they got close to the shack, Moloch swings the orb on his hand straight on the shack, destroying completely.

"Oh no." That's all that Jaden said as he sees the broken down shack with all the weapons buried underneath it. He turns around just to see Moloch approaching.


End file.
